Forgotten Memories
by Giselle d'Angouleme
Summary: FINISHED The Kenshingumi are comming over to Kyoto to visit the Oniwabanshuu! Misao's babysitting little Kenji Himura! .... Sano's turned into a baby! Aoshi's being... Aoshi! Read and learn the long forgotten memories of these RK characters!
1.

Gomen minna, demo this first part is about the Kenshin-gumi... the second part won't be though.. please bear with me??  
  
Forgotten Memories  
  
Disclaimer: RKenshin isn't mine. I'm borrowing!^-^  
  
  
  
"Okaasan!!!!" a chibi red-haired, blue-eyed 3 year old called out running through the dojo.  
  
Kaoru looked up just in time to catch the enthusiastic child.   
  
"Now Kenji, how many times should I remind you, never to run around the house?" she smiled, knowing what the answer would be.   
  
Kenji piped down for a moment and thought. After a few seconds, he replied happily, "157 times okaasan!!!"  
  
"157 times?! Oh my! I didn't remember that!" Kaoru said in mock suprise earning bubbly laughter from the little toddler. (rhyme?)  
  
"Tadaima!" They heard Kenshin's call at the gate and Kaoru rushed to greet him. "Okaerinsasai anata!" Kaoru kissed him.  
  
"I'm glad to be home koishii." Kenshin smiled.  
  
"'Tousan!!!!! Aren't you glad to see me 'tousan?" Kenji interrupted.  
  
Kenshin chuckled. "Now I would never forget you chibi-chan!" he lifted the child from Kaoru's arms and wrapped him in a hug.   
  
"Where's Yahiko?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Oh he's in the dojo practicing." Kaoru replied as they walked back in the house.  
  
Kenji ran around the garden chasing a yellow butterfly while Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting on the porch.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I received a letter from Misao-chan. She wants us to visit her at Kyoto. Would that be ok?"  
  
Kenshin thought for a while. "Hai, Kaoru. We should go." he smiled.  
  
Kaoru was relieved. "Yey! We'll bring Sanosuke and Yahiko. We'll leave the day after tomorrow, Kenshin?"  
  
"Aa.. I wanted to talk to Aoshi for a while now."  
  
  
During dinner that night.....  
  
"Minna, how about we take a vacation for a while ne?" Kaoru asked the Kenshin-gumi all eating and chatting.   
  
"Yeah, I could use the vacation from the busu here." Yahiko muttered. He was hit with his own shinai. "I heard that!" Kaoru fumed.  
  
"That's a great idea Kaoru-chan. I needed to check out some herbs for Dr. Genzai at Kyoto." Megumi commented.  
  
"Yeah! The weasel must've missed me now." Sanosuke muttered to himself.  
  
"We'll all be staying at the Aioya when we get there." Kenshin reported. "We just received a letter from Misao this afternoon inviting us to stay for a while."  
  
"That's settled then. When do we leave?" Yahiko asked. Kaoru thought for a minute then answered "The day after tomorrow."  
  
The next day was pretty hectic. People zooming by packing their things, a lot of "Where's my kimono?" "Where's my gi?". Sanosuke didn't even come by for dinner that evening. And he came by the dojo at the crack of dawn waking everybody up.  
  
"Wake up Kenshin!!! Ey Yahiko-chan we better get up now!!!! Jo-chan!! Get up!!! No time to waste!!!" Sano was flying here and there waking up the residents of the Kamiya dojo.  
  
He rushed inside Kenshin and Kaoru's room and was making a lot of noise. "Kenshin!! Jo-chan!!! Get up now!!!!"   
  
Yahiko poked his head out of his room, noticing that it had all gone quiet. Wonder what happened.. He didn't have to wait long.... Sano literally flew through the shoji to the couple's room. He sweatdropped He knew better than to wake her up early... He looked over to the couple's room and saw Kaoru's sleepy head poke out the door saying "That ought to teach you to disturb our sleep!", then went back inside.  
  
Yahiko sweatdropped again as he found Sanosuke trapped and unconcious in a tree 50 meters from the Kamiya Dojo.   
  
"Daijoubu chicken head, I'll get ya outta there."   
  
He tugged and tugged. Finally Sano's head came out of the trunk.   
  
He was knocked silly...  
  
"Mommy!!!!" Sano gurgled.  
  
"Hey! Watch it chicken head!!! I'm not your mommy!!!" Yahiko growled.  
  
"Mommy??" Sano gurgled again.  
  
"I'm not your mommy!!!! Come on let's get back to the dojo before busu comes and looks for us!"  
  
Sano just gurgles and allowed to be dragged by a really pissed off Yahiko. 


	2. 

Back at the dojo, Yahiko was still very pissed while Sanosuke was still...  
  
"Knocked silly?!" Megumi gasped.  
  
Yahiko nodded. "He got thrown out of the dojo by a sleepy busu 'coz he woke her up."  
  
Fox ears appear on the lady doctor's head. "Ohohohoho!" was all Yahiko heard before she rushed out of the room they were talking in.  
  
"Uh-oh..." he sweatdropped. "I shouldnt've told her about him turning into a baby... Oh well..." the Tokyo samurai sat outside and put his hands behind his head. "She'll know about it sooner or later anyway."  
  
  
At the other end of the dojo....  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin both sweatdropped as they found Megumi feeding a big baby Sano with porridge. (?!)  
  
"Open up Sano-chan!" *twitch* *twitch* "The choo-choo is coming!" Megumi coaxed.  
  
"Goo goo! Iie! *gurgle* Me no wango eat!" Chibi-Sano argued.  
  
"Ok then.. I'll take your weasel away!" Megumi teased, fox ears twitching.  
  
Sano quirked up. "Weezel?! Iie! Me want weezel! Me want weeeeezzzeelll!!!"  
  
Megumi smirked. "Hai, hai! Sano-chan can get his weasel if he eats his porridge!!" *twitch* *twitch*  
  
Poor Sanosuke-chan was so confused, sad, and angry at the same time. So he had nothing else to do but to...  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Sano-chan cried, and cried...  
  
and cried..  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin rushed to rescue poor Megumi who was covering her ears from the ear-splitting racket that was Sanosuke's temper tantrum.  
  
Kaoru got Sano to calm down a little after a few persuasions and promises to scold Megumi-neesan and not make her steal his 'weezel'.  
  
"Shhh.. it's ok now Sano-chan.. Hush now.. that mean old kitsune-sensei won't bother you while I'm here.. she won't take your weasel away... I've got it tucked away, safe from her..." Kaoru comforted Chibi-Sano.  
  
Sano gurgled and then fell asleep on Kaoru's lap.  
  
Kaoru giggled silently then carefully rose from her position, placing Sano on the wooden floor of the porch.  
  
Kenshin looked up when Kaoru entered the dining area.  
  
"Is he asleep?" Megumi asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Kenshin, how are we gonna get Sano to Kyoto?"  
  
Kenshin stopped and thought for a moment. "I don't know" he finally replied. "He's too big to carry... "  
  
"How bout if we wake him up after ten minutes? That'll give us enough time to pack up and get ready to leave." Yahiko added thoughtfully. (?!)  
  
The adults agreed to the youth's suggestion. (What? Do you have any ideas? ;))  
  
Later During the Boatride to Kyoto....  
  
Sano-chan held on to Kenshin's pants leg tightly as if letting go would kill him...   
  
"Orororororooooo!! Sano-chan my hakama is going to get ---" A big, loud rip could be heard within the dock.  
  
Kaoru looked up from the news paper she was reading when she heard someone's footsteps. She found Sano holding a beige cloth that was rough on the edges... and vaguely smelt like laundry soap.  
  
"Kaoru-neesan! Kaoru-neesan!!! Kenshin-niisan's clothes ripped!!!" Sano-chan reported.  
  
Kaoru had a hard time trying to keep a straight face at Kenshin's predicament.  
  
The cloth Sano clutched in his hand was the other half of Kenshin's hakama. So Kenshin's whole left leg was naked from the waist down.  
  
"Orororororoooo!!!!! Kaoru! Onegai! Help sessha!!" Kenshin pleaded. He was blushing profusely and was crouching to hide his bare leg.  
  
"Hey what's all this screamin'?" Yahiko asked, joining the three adults. (err... Sano's still an adult ne?) "You guys better keep it down or---" he stopped talking and stared at a crying Kenshin wearing a yukata, a cheerful Sano-chan watching Megumi sow something that resembles a hakama, and a laughing Kaoru, who was patting Kenshin on the back whispering futile reassurances. Yahiko sweatdropped, What the hell is going on??"OI! What happened here?" he finally asked after a few moments of gawking.  
  
Kenshin only cried harder upon hearing Yahiko's question and Kaoru had to pat him again. Megumi was busy sowing and didn't answer his question. Sano-chan looked up and said "Kenshin-niisan's weft pampsweg was bwoken and Kitsune-neesan had to show it back togever..!"   
  
Yahiko sweatdropped again. Sheesh! I can't understand a word he's saying! Hell.. "Uhh... ok.."  
  
Sano crawled to the boy's side. "Ne, Yahiko-chan! Can we play??" he asked excitedly.  
  
Lucky for Sano-chan he wasn't being bitten on the head.   
  
"GRRRRRR!!!!! Would ya stop callin' me '-chan'??!?!?!" Yahiko bellowed.  
  
He just blinked as Sano fell asleep. Weird.... First he's as vibrant as can be and next thing, you know he's sound asleep! Wonder if--- EEEEEEEEEWWW HE'S DROOLING ON MY HAKAMA!!!! He took his favorite hakama out of harm's way but it was too late...   
  
It was stained with stinky, sticky drool... (Think Beethoven's drool!!!^-^)  
  
Kenshin's sobs subsided and blushed beet red when he realized he had been sobbing on Kaoru... with his friends looking at him, minus Yahiko and Sano-chan, out in the open. He sweatdropped.  
  
"A-ano.. ehehehe!! Gomen koishii.." Kenshin stuttered.  
  
"Shh.. it's ok anata..."   
  
"Demo, your kimono..."  
  
"Hai hai, my kimono.. it's fine Kenshin..." Kaoru reassured him with a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
Kenshin embraced Kaoru and they went around the huge ship for a walk.  
  
Megumi sighed, but was happy with her accomplishment. "There! He wouln't notice it was there at all!"  
  
Indeed it was perfectly mended. (Afterall, Megumi IS a doctor ne?)  
  
"Hey! There's Kyoto!!!" Yahiko piped up as he spotted land. He paused...  
  
"And... Hey!! Is that Misao???!?!" 


	3. 

"And... Hey!! Is that Misao???!?"  
  
Everyone came out on the dock to see for themselves.  
  
A figure was waving at the group and jumping merrily.  
  
Sano-chan was jumping for joy. "Weezel guuuurrrll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wai wai!!! *gurgle*"  
  
Kaoru squinted, trying hard to see the tall shadow brooding far behind Misao's energetic form.  
  
"Hey! There's Aoshi-san over there!"  
  
"Yeah, I can see him too!"  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin exchanged glances.  
  
Aoshi is slowly realizing his love for her...  
  
They looked back and saw that they're almost near the dock.  
  
"Mmm... Misao's wearing a kimono now..." Megumi commented. "Really nice tactic for attracting Shinomori-san.. Ohohohoho!!!" *twitch* *twitch*  
  
"Megumi!! Misao's a woman now. Do you expect her to wear her Oniwabanshuu uniform? She's getting concious already, that's all. You know she's very attractive. Only.. Aoshi-san doesn't see that yet..."  
  
"Yeah, that weasel's a grown woman now. I appreciate that.. unlike some busu here who still bashes her student.." Yahiko muttered.  
  
Kaoru grabbed Yahiko's collar presenting a knuckle near the boy's face. "I heard that!!"  
  
"Maa maa.. can't we all just get along?" Kenshin sweatdropped.  
  
"Misao-neesan will be glad to see Sano-chan!! Wai wai!!!" a chibi Sano sang.   
  
At the dock...  
  
  
"There's Himura now! And he brought the gang!!! Yey! Isn't that nice Aoshi-sama?" Misao quipped.  
  
"Aa.."  
  
Misao turned to face him. "Ne, Aoshi-sama you should smile once in a while..."  
  
"..."  
  
She sweatdropped and faced her back on him. "Mou!! One of these days.. just you wait Aoshi-sama..! I'll make you smile!" she silently vowed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Aioya...  
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhh...." Megumi sighed as she relaxed against the wall of the tub.  
  
"Megumi-san!!! Is the water ok?" Misao yelled outside.  
  
Misao placed one last log to keep it warm. She heard a faint "Hai" from inside.  
  
"Ok! Kenshin would like to use the bath later!" She bellowed.  
  
Another "Hai"  
  
Misao went up to her room and laid back on her futon.  
  
She siged. It's been a looooonng day... she sighed again. First Himura and the gang settled in.. then we ate lunch... after that... we roamed around Kyoto.. then finally having dinner... another sigh. Such a long day..  
  
She stiffled a giggle when she found out that Sanosuke was...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"A baby?!??!?!" Misao shouted. Shocked at the sight of a chibi Sano sucking on his thumb.  
  
"Hai hai.. a baby..." Yahiko confirmed. "If it wasn't for busu here, we wouldn't have had a hard time getting him here..." He scowled at the stain on his hakama.  
  
Kaoru heated up. "It's not my fault he bellowed into our room disturbing us!"   
  
"And. Don't. Call. Me. BUSU!!!" She punctuated her last word delivering a good punch to Yahiko.  
  
She turned back and sweatdropped. Misao was cuddling a chibi Sano and Megumi was glaring daggers at Misao, who was oblivious to her icy glare. Kenshin was sweatdropping and Aoshi was just.... silent and impassive as usual.  
  
"Sano-chan! Kawaii kawaii Sano-chan!!!" Misao cooed.  
  
"Weezel gurl!! Kawaii kawaii Weezel gurl!! Kawaii Misao-neesan!!!" Sano-chan gurgled.  
  
"Ne Sano-chan, would you like a lollipop?" Misao asked, presenting a bright red lollipop in front of the eager... Sano.  
  
"Wai wai!!! Wowwie pop!! Awigato Misao-neesan!!" he clapped, taking the candy from her.  
  
"No prob!" Misao patted his head. "You're such a good boy ne?"  
  
"Hai hai!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She giggled openly this time. He looks so cute and innocent!! I wonder when he'll regain his sanity..?  
  
She turned on her side and her thoughts turned to Aoshi.   
He's been quiet... too quiet... I wonder what's going on in his head? WHY does he still blame himself all this time?!!? These questions were going through her head. When will he ever realize my love for him?... She siged and  
  
----------------------  
  
"Ne Aoshi-sama! Let's go to the festival!" Misao said delightfully.  
  
A hint of a smile tugging on his lips, Aoshi replied "Aa... Let's go."  
  
Aoshi took Misao up on his shoulders, and felt her play with his hair. He smiled again for the second time that day.  
  
He took her to the festival. It was a bit early, but there were crowds gathering around a stage or stall, and laughter and music could be heard.  
  
Misao clapped her hands. "Ahahaha! Aoshi-sama put me down onegai!"  
  
"Iie Misao, you might get lost."  
  
"I won't get lost Aoshi-sama! I'll just be in your heart whenever you need me!" she said innocently.  
  
Aoshi was taken aback at her innocent comment. She's so young but she's wise beyond her years..  
He knelt down and lifted her off his shoulders, sitting her on his lap. "Aa.. Misao, I know... I'll be in your heart whenever you need me too."  
  
"Aoshi-sama! I love you, Aoshi-sama!"   
  
Misao flung herself to Aoshi, startling the tall teen. "I love you, Aoshi-sama.."  
  
Aoshi hugged her body close to his. "I love you too, Misao.."  
  
----------------------  
  
Misao smiled in her sleep as the first rays of the sun rose up to greet the early risers of Japan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi woke up feeling refreshed and undeniably light that morning. Remembering his dream, he felt a small smile on his lips. Misao... He got up and headed downstairs for breakfast. I'll join them for breakfast... He stopped and thought for a while. I wonder if she still remembers that day...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao woke up to the chirping of a bird outside her window. A wonderful dream... such a wonderful dream... She sighs as she got up from her bed. Too bad Aoshi-sama is as cold as ever... I wonder..... if he still recalls the time when he was raising me...  
  
She descended from the stairs and found that everyone had woken up and had started eating breakfast.  
  
"Ohayo minna!!" Misao greeted. Taking her seat between Shiro and...  
  
"Aoshi-sama?!"  
  
Aoshi looked at her in his usual way... looked at her rather coldly. But something flickered momentarily in his blue-grey depths. Gentleness? Misao didn't know and couldn't think about it because Kenji suddenly piped up.  
  
"Misao-neesan has been ignoring Kenji-chan ever since Kenji-chan arrived in Aioya!!"   
  
Misao tore her gaze from Aoshi and picked up the pouting toddler. "Ne Kenji-chan, gomen ne for being a bad oneesan! How can she make it up to you?"  
  
Kenji's eyes lit up. "Hai! Can you take me to the festival today Misao-neesan?"  
  
Misao's face shone brightly as a light blanket of nostalgia hit her. "Aa... I'll take you this afternoon ne? After you take your nap so when you wake up, you'll be all enegized and genki!"  
  
"Wai wai! Arigato Misao-neesan!!" He wrapped his arms around Misao in imitation to Okina's trademark bear hugs.   
  
The small audience watched the teen and the toddler with happy and loving looks. Yup... Misao is grown up. Aoshi even looked in astonishment on how similar the event was to their forgotten memory. So she remembers...  
  
"Me too! I wangago Misao-neesan!" Sano gurgled.  
  
"Yosh! We'll go then!" Misao smiled. Hehehe! Sano-chan is still a baby.. he looks so kawaii..  
  
They continued their meal, conversing happily and catching up on each other's lives. It was a good morning.  
  
"Here's desert!" Okon said cheerfully.   
  
"What's that?" Shiro asked pointing to the pot Okon was holding.  
  
"Oh this is-- whoa!" She tripped on one of Kenji's toys and the pot went flying and dropped on....  
  
The people looked on as a sago drenched Aoshi sat calmly in his seat. They didn't dare laugh. Even the kids were silent.  
  
But...  
  
"Hahahahahaha!!! Oh my--!!! Aoshi-sama!! You look so funny!! Ahahahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
Who else could it be?   
  
Misao was rolling on the floor laughing with glee. "Aoshi-sama!! You look better that way!! Hehehehe!!"  
  
Aoshi looked at his drenched clothing and looked at Misao, who's laughter had died down a bit.  
"You're right. I do look better in this."  
  
They all errupted in laughter. Except for Aoshi, who was just.... grinning a bit.  
  
Misao looked at Aoshi. He's grinning! Yup, her day is going quite well.. 


	4. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At last Kenshin was finally able to convince Kenji to take his nap. Good thing Misao-dono promised to bring him to the festival later this afternoon...  
  
He went outside their room and sat on the porch. He was itching to do some chores. But Okon and Omasu shunned him out of the kitchen.  
  
________________________  
  
"NO!" Okon and Omasu said firmly.  
  
"But.. Sessha wants to help." Kenshin begged.  
  
"No Ken-san, this is your vacation. Now go out and enjoy the day. Bye!"   
  
They pushed Kenshin out of the kitchen, shutting the shoji on his face.  
________________________  
  
He sighed hopelessly. Sessha is itching for some houework....  
"Kenshin!!" a female voice called.  
  
He looked back and saw Kaoru, smiling widely. She's so kirei....  
"Konnichiwa koishii.."   
  
Kaoru sat beside Kenshin and gazed up to the sky. "Ne Kenshin, the sky is so beautiful today..."  
Kenshin nodded, "Aa... it is.." They were in their own world, in each others' arms and gazing into space, each reminiscing about their past experiences together. And long forgotten memories resurface as they gaze up to the blue summer sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere on Mt. Hiei...  
  
"Mou! If only that Chicken head didn't turn into a baby, he would've come with me!" a very frustrated Megumi grumbled, picking up herbs. She sighed and looked up at the sky. It a very hot day today... And.. the sky is so blue... She looked on. I wonder....  
  
------------------------  
  
It was a clear blue summer sky....  
  
"'Kaasan! 'tousan!" A little girl with long black hair called.  
  
"Megumi-chan! Tadaima!" a woman around 25 called back. Behind her was her husband, smiling warmly at the little girl. "Tadaima, Megumi-chan..."  
  
"Okaerinasai 'tousan, 'kaasan! Sami shi yi!!" Megumi ran to her mother's waiting arms. "Sami shi yi.."  
  
"We missed you too kirei-chan..."  
  
They all walked back to the house. Each of them happy, that their family were together again...  
  
------------------------  
  
Megumi sighed again. That was the last time she ever saw of her most treasured family. Okaasan... Otousan... Sami shi yi... She sighed and continued to daydream of her childhood memories long forgotten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Temple...  
  
Aoshi sighed and looked out the temple window. He just couldn't concentrate on his meditating without thinking of his past memories. I thought I pushed those aside a long time ago.. He sighed and drank his tea. Misao just left earlier, saying she had to keep her promise.  
  
________________  
  
"Here's your tea Aoshi-sama!" Misao greeted cheerfully. "Gomen! Demo I have a promise to keep! Ja ne!"  
  
She left the temple, hurrying down the 100 steps towards the Aioya. He didn't take his eyes off her until she turned a corner.  
________________  
  
Then he remembered. She was going to keep her promise to Himura's son.. He sighed. And that.. childish.. Sagara.. He added as an afterthought. I wish.. He stopped. Wishes are worthless... they can't come true.. It's just false hope. He sighed again. (Stop this sighation! It's spreading epidemic!^-^) Oh Misao... If only I could go with you, I would...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yahiko cursed and cursed all the way to the festival. Che, why do I have to go with weasel girl here?! AND THIS CHICKEN HEAD IS STILL DROOLING ON MY HAKAMA!! He yanked his pants leg out of Sano-chan's reach. "Don't go near me chicken head! Go to weasel girl instead!"  
  
Sano just cocked his head to his side, *blink* *blink* ... *tick!* "Aaahh! Wai wai! Weasel girl!" He walked over to Misao's left side since she was holding Kenji's hand on her right. "Misao-neesan! *gurgle*"   
  
Yahiko stood there dumbfounded. It takes him that long to figure out what I'm saying?!?! He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Misao calling to him frantically.  
  
"Yahiko!!! Hayaku!! Get a doctor!!! Sano has fainted!!!!" She called out desperately.  
  
He looked over and saw Sano, laying spread-eagled on the ground. "Hayaku!!!" Misao's voice rang out. "Hai!"   
  
He dashed out towards the nearest clinic he could find. He ran in and gasped out. "Hurry! My friend has fainted! We don't know what happened to him! Please help!! We need help onegai!"  
  
The doctor came out and talked hurriedly to one of the nurses. "Hai, lead me to your friend."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuso!! Where is Yahiko??!! She cradled Sano's head and brushed back his spiky hair with her fingers. Nani...? His hair is so soft... "Sano..!! Wake up tori atama!!" A crowd was forming around them. "Move back! He needs air!" She yelled. "Get help onegai!"  
  
"Misao! The doctor's here!" Yahiko yelled through the crowd. "Let us through! Move!!"  
  
"Yahiko! Onegai, help us! He won't wake up!" Misao pleaded the doctor, who examined Sano.  
  
"Hmmm... He's unconcious. But he took a nasty blow on the head. What happened?" The doctor asked.  
"Ano..." Yahiko then explained how Sano got knocked silly and how today he just fainted.   
  
"Sou ka... Well.. when he wakes up, he'll be his same old self." The doctor assured Misao, Yahiko and Kenji. "We need to get him to the clinic." He added, "Can anyone help us?"   
  
Two strong travelers were kind enough to carry Sano back to the clinic. "Domo arigato gozaimasu." Misao bowed to them and waved them goodbye. "Have a safe journey."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sano was in a wonderful dream. He felt so warm and comfortable, and someone was brushing his hair. Nani?... "Nani?... His hair is so soft..." a voice said. Misao..? Her touch was so gentle. So caring... So loving.   
  
"Onegai! We need help!!" a second voice said.   
  
Yahiko?! Nani? Help?   
  
"Yahiko! Get help!"  
  
Misao???! They're in trouble..!!  
  
"Sano!! Wake up tori atama!!!!!"  
  
Sano jolted up from the futon. "Misao!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao was jerked from her seat when she heard Sano. "Misao!!"  
  
She rushed inside his room and wrapped her arms around him. "Shhh... Sano.. it's ok now.. You just had a hard blow on your head..."  
  
Sano was shocked at Misao's actions. Nani??... He felt right, warm to be exact. She fit so perfectly in his arms. "Misao..."  
  
Misao unwrapped her arms from Sano, a blush spreading steadily across her cheeks. "Ano.. gomen ne.."  
  
Sano was confused at her actions. "Ne Sano! Daijoubu?" Misao asked, putting some distance between him and herself in the small room. "I'm fine... Thanks itachi musume." He smirked. Misao's blush dissappeared. He... Mou!! "Mou! Tori atama!!" She retorted, grinning. "Ne!! We're gonna miss the festival!!" She grabbed Sano by the hand and rushed outside the room to where Yahiko and Kenji were waiting. "Hayaku!!" 


	5. 

It was almost night time when Aoshi arrived at the Aioya and the festival has already begun.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao, Sano, Yahiko and Kenji were having the time of their lives. They were walking along the crowded street, visiting stalls here and there to buy some things, enjoying the performers on the make-shift stages and the game booths.  
  
"Wai! Sano-niisan! Take me higher!"  
  
"Okay!"  
Sano raised and enthusiastic Kenji on to his shoulders, making the toddler laugh and grab a handful of his spiky hair. "Kenji-chan! You really love hair ne?" Misao laughed. "Yeah... and he tugs at it too..." grumbled Yahiko. "...real hard," winces Sano as Kenji pulled on his hair. "Heehee! Kenji-chan doesn't pull on my hair." Misao mused. "I guess he knows I'm nice!"   
  
"Hai! Misao-neesan nice!!" Kenji clapped his hands. That statement made Misao laugh harder. "See? Even Kenji-chan agrees with me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the Kenshin-gumi and the Oniwabanshuu left the Aioya later that evening. As they were walking towards the festival...  
  
"Mmmm!!! The ladies are gonna swarm all over me tonight!" Okina excitedly said, giggling like a young school-boy.  
  
"Okina!" Okon and Omasu scolded the elder Oniwabanshuu. "No one would like you at all! You're lecherous and old!"  
  
"But-but.. My girls!"   
  
"No girls for you tonight!"  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru sweatdropped as Okon, Omasu and Okina went bickering all the way to the intersection.  
  
"Anata, where did Aoshi-san go?" Kaoru asked her husband as they tagged behind the rest of the Oniwa. "Oro.. He was here a minute ago..", Kenshin replied. "I guess he went off to find Misao-dono." Okina turned to them, "Hey! Would both of you want to go with us to the food stands? I hear there are some delicious exotic foods there! Not to mention exotic ladies!!" Omasu took him by the ear and yelled, "Okina! Would you at least talk about something else other than women?!", She scolded. "They're for us, you old bastard." Shiro said. "You'd scare them off, you know.." Kuro added. Omasu crossed her arms over her chest, "Mou! You men are all the same!" She huffed. "Let's go, Okon. There are some beautiful kimonos over there!" Megumi perked up at the mention of clothing. "Ne, can I go with you two? I'd like to check them out. I do need a new wardrobe.." And the three women went, giggling and gossiping all the way. The Oniwabanshuu men sweatdropped. Shiro shrugged, "Why don't we go look for some food then? Kenshin-san, Kaoru-san, would you want to come?" The couple politely answered, "No, thank you." Kuro placed his hands behind his head, "Well, I'm hungry, let's go!" Okina waved to them as they walked away towards the food stands. "Ja ne!"  
  
Kenshin turned to Kaoru, "Let's go watch the fireworks, ne koishi?" He grasped her hand tenderly and led her through the crowd towards the center of the town to watch the fireworks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the other side of town....  
  
"Hayaku! We're gonna miss the fireworks if you guys keep this up!" Misao reprimanded Yahiko and Sano, snacking on some onigiri and squid balls. "Don't worry Misao," Sano mumbled through the food he stuffed in his mouth. "We've got lots of time to kill." All Yahiko could do was nod vigorously since his was too stuffed. "But but... Kenji-chan want to watch fireworks...." Kenji pouted. "There, there, Kenji-chan... We'll make it just in time.." Misao patted his head tenderly. The toddler smiled up at Misao. "Daisuki Misao-neesan! Let's get married!" Misao could only stare at the toddler's innocent, yet heart-warming remark. "I like you too Kenji-chan..." She hugged him close to her heart.   
  
Aoshi watched as his Misao-chan wrapped the Himura child in her arms. Since when was she mine? [When you swore you would protect her...] A voice answered.   
  
She isn't. I'm just doing my duty.  
  
[Do you dare to defy your subconcious?]  
  
He mentally shook his head and started to walk towards the small group. "Konbanwa, Misao."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Waaa! Gomen nasai for this really really REALLY short chappie! _ *bangs her head on the wall* Anyway.. I'll make it up to y'all in the last and final chapter. Which is the next one.. *gryn* 


	6. 6a: Rendezvous

Authoress' Pre-Ficcy Notes:  
  
Oro... I know this is WAY overdue... _ bad me.. Anyhow.. I've been pondering over this thingie.. And I decided to split chappie 6 in half... ^^ Here goes!^^  
  
Disclaimer: (Do I have to??)  
Standard Disclaimies aply ^^  
  
Chapter 6A: Rendezvous  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Konbanwa, Misao."   
  
She had been watching him from the corner of her eye. Yet she never expected him to come to her and greet her 'good evening'.   
  
Misao stood up and held Kenji's hand, looking at Aoshi with a baffled face. What are you doing just staring at him? Talk girl, talk! Sano and Yahiko suddenly disappeared into the crowd upon seeing Aoshi approach them, leaving Misao and Kenji to deal with him. "Ano.. Konbanwa, Aoshi-sama.."  
  
Though he was calm and cool on the outside, he was nervous and sweating on the inside. [Well? What are you going to do next? You greeted her, she replied. What next, smartass?] Shut up..   
  
"Have you eaten dinner?"  
  
[Sweet, Einstein... Very sweet... Didn't you see the two blokes stuffing their mouths with food?]  
  
I said 'shut up' didn't I?  
  
"Hai."  
  
He saw Kenji squirming and trying to hide from his gaze. "Have you eaten, Kenji-chan?", he asked in his gentle voice. His voice scared the toddler even more. (Waaaa! Scary Aoshi-samaaaa!!!) Misao reached down and patted Kenji on the head, "There, there Kenji-chan. Aoshi-niisan is a good person! He took care of me when I was little, you know."   
  
"Honto?"  
  
"That's true", Aoshi added. "She was quite a handful... So genki.. But she grew up to be a beautiful lady.."  
  
Misao reddened at Aoshi's words. He.. thought I was.... beautiful...? Aoshi-sama's not so dense after all! She smiled at Aoshi with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.   
  
He looked at her, relieved and finally contented that she IS fine. I guess it was something I said... Now.. What was it..? Handful? Genki? [Kirei, you idiot! How could you be so dense?!?] his subconscious replied. Of course she's pretty. She must've heard that from a lot of her suitors! [But never from you.] ....That's right.. So? [She's happy.] Of course she's happy! She's always happy! [Happy, as in, happy happy joy joy, happy 'alleluja my prayers have been answered' kind of happy!] Aoshi was getting a tad bit confused with all the 'happies'. Your point? he asked his confusing subconscious. [My point is that she never heard YOU say that she's pretty.] his subconscious supplied tiredly, [And I still say you're dense, Shinomori.]  
  
"Aoshi-sama?"  
  
Aoshi snapped out of his conversation with his subconscious and turned to Misao, cool facade in place. "Yes, Misao?"   
  
"Ano... Want to come with us? Kenji and I are going to watch the fireworks... Would you..?" She trailed off, blushing heatedly at his intense gaze. Baka! Why'd you stop?! You had it smoothly with him!!! she reprimanded herself.   
  
"I'd love to go with you and Kenji, Misao."   
  
Misao's heart had skipped a beat. Did he say...? "Honto? Are you sure?"  
  
"Honto, Misao."  
  
Misao smiled, "Yoshi! Hear that, Kenji-chan? Aoshi-nii is coming with us!", she told the three-year old hiding behind her leg.   
  
"Demo... Misao-nee, Aoshi-nii STILL looks scary... Even though he took care of you when you were little... just like Kenji-chan... Were you scared of Aoshi-nii too?"  
  
"Hmm..." Misao pondered for a moment...  
  
---------------------  
  
"Misao-chan! I want you to meet someone!" a younger Okina called.  
  
A little girl in her yukata opened the shoji and peered out at her Jiya with sleepy eyes. "Jiya... It's too early...!"  
  
"Tut tut! Early bird gets the worm!"  
  
"I don't like worms..."  
  
"Oh come on Misao-chan! He's eager to meet you too!", wheedled a grinning Okina.  
  
"Who?", queried Misao, frowning.  
  
"Why... Aoshi of course!" Okina exclaimed.   
  
"Is he the one with long hair?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"The one who's so tall?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Who has blue eyes like mine?", she asked, pointing to her eyes for emphasis.  
  
"Hai!" Okina smiled.  
  
"He doesn't look happy, Jiya..", Misao said. "He looks so lonely and sad... Okay! I'll go and meet him right now! Just wait right here! I'll go inside and change!"  
  
Okina chuckled as the girl enthusiastically shut the shoji and changed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few moments later, Misao came out in her best kimono. "Ne, Jiya! Will he like me in this? I feel weird.."  
  
Okina chuckled, "Now now, my pretty Misao.. You look more beautiful!"  
  
Misao did a pirouette and bowed. Okina clapped his hands, "That's my pretty Misao!" he said proudly. He bowed and held out his hand. Misao curtseyed and took his hand in hers, hand in hand, they walked towards the dining table, where the other Oniwabanshuu ninjas would be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Minna! Look who decides to become a lady!" Okina's voice roared.  
  
Everyone looked towards the direction of the door where Okina and Misao were.  
  
"Wow, Misao.. You look beautiful!" Okon gushed.  
  
Misao turned beet red. "You did buy me the kimono, Okon-neesan."  
  
The only one not interested in paying attention to Misao's kimono was Aoshi. He just sat there and stared at his cup of tea. (Yes, folks! Aoshi had it as a habit since he was 14!^^) Not only Aoshi, but also some others, Hannya, Hyottoko, Beshimi and Shikijou. They just stared at their breakfast and said nothing.  
  
"There he is, Misao.." Okina whispered to the little girl.   
  
"Jiya.. He's not looking... He doesn't like me!" Misao whispered back, a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"A bunch of nonsense, if you ask me, Misao-chan!" Okina exlaimed. "Go on, have your breakfast!" He nudged her towards the table.   
  
Misao looked around for an empty seat. But alas, everything was taken, except for one seat... next to Aoshi. She sat down on the empty seat and was offered some miso by Omasu, who was serving the dishes. She kept her eye on the bowl as she ate, not bothering to look up around her surroundings. Why am I so conscious?... Aoshi-nii isn't that scary.. Is he? She looked timidly up at the tall teenager. Aoshi must've sensed her staring when he turned to look back at her with icy blue eyes. Aoshi-nii's eyes are so unusual.. They're paler than mine, yet so... Misao opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it. She turned her gaze back to her bowl of miso. Why am I feeling like this??  
  
---------------------  
  
"Hai.. I was scared of him the first time Jiya introduced me to him.." Misao said. "Honto! He looks so tall and scary-looking!" She exclaimed. "But then I kinda loosened up and started liking him! And so, that's how he started taking care of me, you see.." She smiled at the toddler.   
  
"Wai! So you thought Aoshi-nii was scary too?"  
"Hai," Misao replied, picking up the toddler and securing him in her arms. "But I didn't become scared after that, I kind of kept staring at him back then, going near him when I thought he wasn't looking." She said with a small smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rambles and Shambles:  
  
Whaddya think?? Weird?? Strange?? Kiddie??   
  
*gryn* See y'all laterz!^-^  
  
Oh yeah.. I stil haven't got chapter 2 of Loneliness out of the Com lab.. ANd a correction too! The last chapter was supposed to be chapter one.. Not chapter two. And the First First FIRST one was the prologue ^^;  
  
Well..  
  
Ja!^-^  
migi-chan  
  
-------------  
Knowledge in a Nutshell!!!^-^ 


	7. 6b: A Fresh Begining

*pops in* LAAA LI HOOOO!!!! ^_______^v  
  
Kyaaaa!! michan took so long to finish this desu! Ahh well.. :D Michan been busy w/ meanie slavedriver high school.. . For.. 3 years! ^_^v Michan now on her final year wai waiii!!! Then michan move on to slavedriver college uni! ^_^  
  
Blah.. enough 'cuteness'.. *grins at Mr. Me*  
  
Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who was nice enough to post comments in here and all my other stories.. *beams* All your comments touched me very deeply.. *sniffu* meep x.x YOU GUYS ROCK!  
  
My other story, Loneliness, will slowly be moving on from now. Seeing a few reactions and a bunch of comments.. even though it was published 3 years ago.. gosh! Ahh.. hehe ^^; So watch out for it ne? ^.-  
  
Here is the last chapter of FM desu!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Standard Disclaimies aply ^^  
  
Chapter 6B: A Fresh Begining  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru called as she jogged her way far away from the crowds and from the town, "Hayaku, ne! The fireworks are about to begin soon!"   
  
People were everywhere laughing and enjoying themselves. The streets were crowded with stalls of every kind, from food, to clothing, to toys, to games... to just about anything you could imagine. The streets were lit up by hundreds of lanterns casting a bright yellow glow to the streets below. Women gossiped here and there and haggled over the salespeople for the latest fashion. Men showed their bravado with the manly games and everybody else stuffed themselves with all kinds of foods from one stall to another.  
  
Kenshin caught up with his wife, "But where's Kenji?"  
  
"Dada!"   
  
Kenshin and Kaoru turned to the direction of the call and were relieved when they saw him in Misao's arms with Aoshi trailing behind them. "Here," Misao said carefully handing the toddler over to Kenshin and whispered, "He's a little afraid of Aoshi-sama." Kenshin smiled his usual smile at Misao and replied, "Domo arigato gozaimasu, Misao-dono."  
  
The girl smiled cheerfully back at him and did an immitation of a salute, saying, "Dooitashimashite!" Kenji laughed and clapped his hands while Kaoru approached the younger girl with a warm smile and asked, "So Misao-chan, would you like to come with us and watch the fireworks? We're nearly at the center of town." Misao's eyes widened with disbelief and dumbfoundedness, "Why would you like to be at the center of town where it's overly bright and annoyingly noisy? I suggest we go some place more dark and quiet."  
  
"Aa.." Aoshi replied as he came up behind the girl. He looked down at Misao as she turned to look up at him in surprise. He looked back at Kenshin and Kaoru and said, "I know a good place to watch the fireworks.." He placed a hand on Misao's shoulder, startling the girl even more, and said, "I'm sure Misao knows the way."  
  
==================  
  
"Aoshi-sama! Hayaku ne, I have a feeling it's about to start any second now!" Misao squealed in delight, sitting on the teen's shoulders as he hiked up the path to a hill.. their small, secret paradise. It was dark all around, and Aoshi didn't have much of a difficulty... After all, he was the best-trained ninja.. and the dim light of the town in the distance was helping him along the way. "Aa.." was all he said, but he also hid a smile as Misao contented herself by playing with his hair.  
  
==================  
  
"'Tousan, hayaku ne! It's going to start!! I know it!" Kenji said excitedly as he sat on his father's shoulders, tugging at his father's red locks.   
  
Although it wasn't quite visible, Misao could almost feel Kenshin wince at the slight sting from all the tugging. She was amazed by the fact that this samurai, who would kill with a single swipe of his katana, was now reduced to a mere dog pet by his own son. She laughed openly at her secret thought and at Kenji's remark along with Kaoru who was behind her alongside Kenshin.   
  
Aoshi made a sideways glance at the kimono-clad girl..-- no.. lady beside him. He wondered again if she remembered that they did the same thing years ago.. How she tugged at his hair a lot and how he often winced, yet bore it because it was her and not anyone else.   
  
"We're here!" he heard her announce cheerfully and saw her skip through the short grass path, past a majestic sakura tree to a clear open spaced cliff overlooking the town in all its lighted wonder.  
  
==================  
  
"Wai!! We're finally here!" Misao clapped her tiny hands as Aoshi reached the cliff. She loved the view from where she was. It made the town look so tiny and distant.. just like a dream a person has and he's just looking at it from afar.  
  
Aoshi lifted her off his shoulders and set her down on the grass. She was growing older everyday.. he realized as he absently sat down next to the girl, unconsciously shifting to adjust some room for Misao to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to himself.  
  
It was then that he realized that he didn't want Misao to grow up. He wanted her to stay young.. innocent.. and free.   
  
I will protect you, Misao... He swore to himself with more vindication as he saw her eyes light up in wonder when the first few fireworks were set off.  
  
==================  
  
"Waa! Kirei desu ne!" Kenji exclaimed happily as he wiggled in Kenshin's arms. Kaoru laughed and tapped her son's nose lightly mumbling something to him. Kenshin wrapped an arm around his wife and held her and his son close to himself.  
  
Misao witnessed the scene before her as she stood beside the old sakura tree. Memories of her and Aoshi replaying through her mind's eye. She turned her head upwards to the sky lit with pretty reds, blues, yellows and greens of different designs.  
  
"Kirei..." she mumbled to herself in wonder.. remembering all those times that Aoshi used to take her up here with him to watch the fireworks as a child. Often she remembered Hannya and the others were there. But most often it were only she and he at the cliff.. watching the magnificent display of colors light up the dark blue sky.  
  
She felt a prescence behind her and turned her head around to see Aoshi looking out at the sky, flashes of color illuminating his face. She smiled up at him and turned back to face the sky, a small sigh escaping her lips.  
  
"Misao, do you remember those times when I used to take you here, just the two of us?"  
  
Misao smiled lightly, her gaze fixed upon the sky and mumbled, "Hai.. Those years were the best of my life.." She stilled when she felt his hand on her shoulder for the second time that night. She looked up at him to see that he was looking down at her. "I thought you forgot about them.." he said quietly.  
  
"Iie, Aoshi-sama," she said softly, looking back out at the fireworks and at the family before her, "I've always treasured them deep in my heart." She felt his hand give a gentle squeeze of gratitude and relaxed when he placed his other hand on her other shoulder, pulling her back to him.   
  
He looked down at the top of her head, noting that he had broken his promise, and his wish wasn't answered. He hadn't protected her.. he hurt her.. and because of what he had done, she was forced to grow up and take the responsibility of a person twice her age. But then again, he thought, she had grown to be a beautiful lady.. strong in spirit, mind and body.. and he was glad.  
  
He then realized that the best years he ever lived in his 29 years of life were the years that he spent growing up with a child named Makimachi Misao. But she wasn't a child anymore.. he reminded himself. Memories are things to be treasured, not relived.. for they are old and nothing is ever the same as before.   
  
The only thing constant in this world is change.  
  
And that's why Aoshi was going to make fresh memories with a lady named Makimachi Misao.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-OwaRi-  
  
P.S.  
  
I've posted this at my website.. http://geocities.com/nightmaster22 ...along with a few other stories.. XD This was done ages ago, actually.. *runs and hides from the angry mob of readers* x.x gomen!   
  
Have a great day, everyone! *poofs to finishing Loneliness*  
  
-michan 


End file.
